1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice cube trays, and more particularly concerns apparatus for controllably dispensing ice cubes from an ice cube tray.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Flexible plastic ice cube trays are in widespread use. Such trays are typically of monolithic construction, having a multiplicity of ice cube compartments in a rectangular array with intervening flexible divider portions. The dimensions of the tray are generally compatible with the size of freezer compartments of household refrigerators. Release of the ice cubes is achieved by bending or twisting the tray. The tray is usually inverted to cause the cubes to drop out, often resulting in some spilling of the ice cubes. If the cubes are merely broken free but allowed to remain in their respective compartments, it is difficult to remove the cubes due to their close conformity to the walls of the compartments. A large container is usually necessary to catch the falling cubes, as it is difficult to controllably remove a few individual cubes to place in a glass. Hand manipulation of the ice cubes is not usually desired, and is generally considered to be an unsanitary practice. Often it is desirable to release an entire tray of cubes into a pitcher. However, the pitcher usually has a receiving opening smaller than the length of the tray. In such circumstances, there is almost certain dropping of ice cubes or splashing of liquid from the pitcher.
Considerable force must generally be applied to flex the plastic tray due to the adhesion between the plastic and the ice and the hardness of the ice. Many individuals have insufficient strength to accomplish this task. In order to reduce the adhesion and allow easier release of cubes, the tray may be inverted and rinsed with warmer water. However, this practice increases the chance of ice cube loss. If a container is placed underneath the inverted tray during the warming process, cubes will fall into a wet container. The wet ice cubes will subsequently freeze together if placed back in the freezer.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for controllably dispensing ice from an ice cube tray.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser adapted to interact with a flexible plastic ice cube tray to provide controllable release of ice cubes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus comprised of a dispenser of the aforesaid nature for operative association with a plastic ice cube tray whereby controlled release of ice from said tray is achieved.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature having means for directing the release of cubes into a container having a narrow opening.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which may be inverted under a faucet to facilitate the release of cubes without loss of cubes.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a dispenser of the aforesaid nature of durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.